One Of A Kind
by JoMoCC
Summary: An one-shot took place after 'Before Sunset'


**A new drabble took place after 'Before Sunset'! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The lively atmosphere of the celebration soon faded away as all of them left the party for home.

Caroline tactfully turned down Tyler's offer to drive her home, and walked towards her house all by herself. They finally achieved what they had sought after for so long, but she somehow couldn't help feeling all empty inside. She wanted so badly to see that conceited face wear a cocky smile and say 'You think you can take me down that easy? Don't forget I'm always one step ahead of you'. But until she came back to her bedroom, that sound of his dulcet London accent never came.

Caroline felt exhausted after going through all these agonies. Though the pain on her hands and face had long been healed, but her heart was still a mass of scars and tears.

She soaked herself in the bathtub, the water overflew down to the floor. Earlier in school, when Elena helped her get away with Alaric's stranglehold, she felt so desperately insecure of being caught again, until she heard his voice.

She didn't understand why suddenly all the fear melted away when he held her in his strong arms, but his comforting voice assured her that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her again. And though she was an aggressive vampire who could fight along with him, he still told her to leave. She wondered if she had stayed with them, maybe Alaric would be the one lying in the coffin.

Just the thought of how betrayed he might feel when they stopped his heart, made her so guilty and distressed.

No one would ever look at her as if she meant the whole world to him anymore. No one would ever smile at her as if she was the only reason for his happiness anymore. No one would ever understand her as if he had every key to fit her every lock anymore.

Not until now had she finally realized how unique she meant for him and how special he meant for her. None of her friends or even ex-boyfriends had ever made her feel so wrong but so right at the same time. This connection between them was one of a kind.

And the saddest part was, she actually hosted the party to celebrate his death. She didn't know how her fake smile had successfully fooled all her friends, but even after hours of practicing in front of the mirror, the regret in her glassy eyes still almost sold her out.

Caroline got out of the bathtub, knowing that sitting here and do nothing wouldn't be of any help. She had to save him.

—

She looked down at his cold body inside the coffin, he seemed so peaceful, nothing like the mass murderer he was. Caroline hesitated for a moment before she bit through the skin of her wrist. Blood trickled down her hand and landed on his parched lips, then went down into the mouth.

He suddenly opened his bright beady eyes, fixing them on hers. "You came for me." His voice was too hoarse because of the thirst.

Caroline silently watched the color come back to his face as he drank her blood. "Don't over think this. You saved me twice, I just want us to be even." She drew back her hand while he slowly sat up and stepped out of the coffin.

"Well, thank you anyway, fragile stubborn girl." He gazed at her with that familiar cocky smile on his familiar conceited face, whispered the words in his familiar dulcet accent. "But since I have to haunt you for the rest of your life, I think we'll never be truly even, love."

Caroline eyed him with suspicion. It surely was easier said than done. The rest of her life was quite a long time.

But once again, though she never said a single word, he saw right through her. "You doubt my love for you?" He arched his eyebrow and reached out his right hand. "Pinky swear then?"

Caroline burst into a laugh seeing his ridiculous look, but all her doubts vanished into thin air. She couldn't find anyone else who'd love her the way he loved her.

She clasped his hand tight in hers and cracked a genuine smile.

* * *

**I just hope in the show she will somehow save him too! :(**

**You like it? Follow me on Tumblr at candice-ariel-martin.**


End file.
